Halte dan Hujan
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Apa yang bisa diubah dari sebuah takdir? Semua orang tahu, jika takdir itu mengikat.
1. Chapter 1

**Halte dan Hujan**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem beberapa chara-nya aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri, YanagisawaxAguri, DPL (Dan Pairing Lainnya)

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan plus lompat-lompat(?), Human!Koro-sensei, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne! Dan selamat berbingung-bingung-ria(?)

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Jika kau tak terlahir di sisi kelam dunia, akankah kisah kita juga bersinggungan? Ataukah hanya dengan hujan dan halte, cukup untuk mempertemukan benang merah?"_

 **Author POV**

Hujan mempertemukan mereka. Derasnya tak berkurang sejak pagi, sampai mentari enggan mengintip di celah awan kelam. Dingin merebak, membuat banyak orang lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimut hangat. Di bawah salah satu atap halte bus, duduk berjauhan seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang tergolong muda. Salah satunya asik menatap hujan, dan yang lain tampak risau. Sepertinya waktu berjalan cepat bagi si wanita, karena matanya begitu awas memaku jam tangan. Sementara yang lelaki sesekali melirik, tak begitu tertarik. Bagi si lelaki waktunya masih sangat panjang, hingga menunggu sampai bus terakhir datang pun bukan masalah besar.

"Kau sedang terburu-buru?" akhirnya lelaki itu membuka percakapan. Bosan juga hanya melihat rintik air turun, mungkin mencoba mengobrol bisa sedikit menyenangkan, pikirnya sambil lalu.

"Ahahaha... ya, begitulah." Sahut si wanita sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Hujannya terlalu deras, sementara aku sudah sangat terlambat." Lanjutnya sambil meringis.

"Terlambat?" tanya si lelaki lagi, sedikitnya dia mulai menaruh perhatian pada lawan bicaranya. Sekali lagi lelaki itu melihat ringisan kecil di wajah wanita kaos aneh itu.

"Sebenarnya aku harus cepat menemui—tunanganku." Ucap si wanita dengan nada berbeda di ujung kalimatnya. Merasa tatapan mata lelaki hitam di halte itu masih memaku padanya, Yukimura Aguri—wanita itu, melanjutkan ucapannya, "Maksudku, aku masih harus bekerja di perusahaan tunanganku. Dan dia bukan bos yang suka mentolerir kesalahan bawahannya."

Sebelah alis pemuda hitam itu terangkat, "Termaksud pada tunangannya sendiri?"

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Aguri sambil tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit dan hilang.

Lelaki hitam itu terbiasa memperhatikan banyak hal, terutama ekspresi manusia. Dan di matanya, sepersekian detik perubahan ekspresi wanita di dekatnya itu mengundang _sedikit_ rasa penasaran. Hei, siapa yang akan memasang wajah campuran murung-sedih-nelangsa?—dan apa itu tadi? Benar-benar ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan namun membuat _hati_ nya sedikit terenyuh sesaat. Mata hitam terang wanita itu menyendu sejenak, hingga cahaya cantiknya redup. Ditambah senyum getir, kurasa wajar jika lidah si lelaki hitam gatal untuk kembali bertanya.

Namun tepat sebelum dia sempat bertanya, _'Kenapa?'_ atau yang lainnya, bus yang ditunggu wanita itu berhenti di depan halte. Sehingga tanpa menunggu waktu lama—setelah mengucap salam untuk sekedar basa-basi—wanita itu bergegas menaiki bus yang terparkir manis di depannya. Tanpa sebab lelaki itu malah menjatuhkan fokus sampai hilang bus yang beberapa detik lalu termenung di hadapannya. Bus yang baru ia sadari seharusnya ikut ia naiki. Jadi berkat melamunkan wanita muda yang bahkan belum ia kenal namanya, lelaki yang diketahui sebagai pembunuh bayaran itu melanjutkan sesi menunggunya sampai bus selanjutnya datang.

o.o.o

Seminggu berikutnya, kejadian yang sama terulang. Lelaki dan perempuan itu bersua kembali dan kali ini mulai saling menyapa. Namun sebagaimana orang pada umumnya, mereka hanya berbasa-basi sekedarnya. Setelah itu, mereka akan saling diam menggeluti pemikiran masing-masing.

Sampai dari ekor matanya lelaki itu menangkap memar kecil di pergelangan tangan si wanita dan memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Tanganmu terbentur sesuatu?"

Si wanita berjengit kaget, "Ah, ya—" serunya kecil, "Tanganku tertiban kamus yang cukup tebal, aku memang agak ceroboh kemarin."

Kekehan wanita itu tak begitu meyakinkan. Tapi siapalah dia sampai _harus_ bertanya lebih jauh? Toh, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya, pikir lelaki itu kemudian. Entah hanya sekedar basa-basi—atau tanpa sadar _mulai_ peduli—dia berkata, "Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Hening mengisi selama kurang-lebih sepuluh menit, sampai bus yang ditunggu wanita itu datang dan salam perpisahan kembali diucap. Kali ini bus yang ditunggu si lelaki berbeda dengan si wanita. Namun entah karena apa, dia malah memilih menunggu si wanita—yang lagi-lagi luput dia tanyai namanya—menaiki bus-nya terlebih dahulu, sementara sebuah panggilan memasuki ponselnya. _Tugas_ baru sudah menanti untuk dipenuhi Sang _Shinigami_.

o.o.o

Aguri memulai harinya dengan mengajar di kelas 3E SMP Kunogigaoka. Setiap pagi selalu seperti itu, dan dilanjutkan dengan bekerja _membantu_ tunangannya yang seorang peneliti maniak _anti-matter_ —sebuah bahan ciptaan lelaki itu—untuk mengatasi krisis energi di dunia. Dari seluruh 24 jam harinya, dia hanya memiliki waktu bersantai sekitar lima jam—belum terhitung waktu perjalanan antara dua tempat kerjanya. Termaksud waktu yang dia habiskan untuk duduk di halte kecil yang tak cukup terawat, lima jam-nya jelas semakin tipis. Tetapi Aguri tak merasa keberatan, dengan duduk diam di halte itu menunggu bus—sekaligus _seseorang_ —datang yang sama saja dengan membuang waktu istirahatnya yang berharga.

Terlebih saat hujan turun, guru muda itu bisa melewatkan satu-dua bus yang datang. Seakan-akan ia dan lelaki itu sudah membuat janji— _kita_ _akan bertemu jika hujan turun_. Saat kejadian yang sama terus berulang dengan tempo yang tak tetap, bukankah itu _pasti_ sebuah kebetulan semata? Sebab kendati yang terjadi demikian, tak ada fakta yang membuktikannya. _Hipotesis_ hanya sebatas praduga tanpa hal _konkrit_ yang nyata.

o.o.o

"Kau menungguku?"

Suatu hari di tengah hujan dalam naungan atap tipis halte, Aguri bertanya. Wanita muda itu sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengan lelaki hitam yang sesekali ia panggil _Shinigami-san_. Dan dia tak pernah melihat lelaki itu meninggalkan halte lebih dulu sebelum dirinya.

"Kau sendiri?" sebuah pertanyaan balik, bukan hal yang diinginkan Aguri. Sang Shinigami tahu itu. Namun batinnya sedikit tergelitik, mengingat lebih dari lima-enam kali Aguri—wanita yang mengaku berprofesi sebagai guru itu—masih menempati halte saat penunjuk waktu jelas menegaskan berapa lama detik berlalu, namun si wanita masih saja menunggu _bus_ datang.

 **TBC**

Nyunya~ akhirnya tembus juga FF multi-chapter pertama Zaky di FAKI~ XDa

Sebenernya Zaky udah bikin sampe Chap7, tapi berhubung UN di depan idung(?) Zaky ga bisa lanjut banyak-banyak, termaksud update cepet-cepet :")

Yosh, seperti biasa Zaky minta RnR+RCL-nya ya, minna-saaan~ ^o^)/

Salam,

Z.U.M


	2. Chapter 2

**Halte dan Hujan**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem beberapa chara-nya aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri, YanagisawaxAguri, DPL (Dan Pairing Lainnya)

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan plus lompat-lompat(?), Human!Koro-sensei, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne! Dan selamat berbingung-bingung-ria(?)

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Tarik dan ulur, terus saja berjalan seperti itu. Sementara di sini, kita semakin terjebak situasi."_

 **Author POV**

"Fufufu... kau pikir aku bercanda, Aguri?" sebelah tangannya menopang wajah rupawannya yang senantiasa tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Shinigami-san!" sahut Aguri dengan raut bingung dan merengut kesal, "Tapi kau selalu bilang, _'Aku tak tahu siapa namaku, atau tanggal maupun tempat lahirku. Yang kutahu, aku ada di sini karena beberapa tugas.'_ Ataupun hal-hal sejenisnya," jeda sejenak, dan tubuh wanita itu menunjukan gestur _gemas_ yang kentara, "Aku bingung. Lagipula, bukankah itu aneh?"

Giliran Sang Shinigami yang terdiam. Dia mengerti, namun merasa sedikit sulit menjelaskannya. Padahal dia sudah mengatakan pada Aguri, bahwa dia tinggal sementara di Jepang karena permintaan _klien_ dan tuntutan _tugas_ nya.

Akhirnya lelaki berusia dua puluhan itu mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak berbohong, Aguri. Aku memang sering menipu orang lain, tapi saat ini aku berkata jujur." Mungkin itu adalah kali pertama dia berbicara dengan nada serius, bahkan matanya yang biasa berkilat ramah dan jenaka berubah _tegas_. "Aku hanya seorang pembunuh bayaran, dan orang-orang memanggilku _'Shinigami'_."

o.o.o

Sebuah hantaman menghampiri kepala Aguri. Hantaman yang cukup keras hingga membuat tubuhnya terpelanting jatuh di lantai dingin. Tangan kasar tunangannya memang tak pernah absen mengukir luka fisik di tubuhnya saat _satu saja_ kesalahan setitik dilakukan Aguri. Yanagisawa tak peduli, yang dia pikir Yukimura Aguri sudah _dibeli_ nya setelah seluruh saham perusahaan kimia nyaris bangkrut milik ayah wanita itu resmi menjadi miliknya. Jadi _apapun_ yang dia lakukan pada wanita itu bukan masalah. Termaksud memeras seluruh tenaganya tanpa sisa, dan menguliti semangat wanita itu—baginya semua itu hanya _bonus_ dari pembeliannya tempo hari.

Dengan dalih telah menyelamatkan perusahaan Tuan Yukimura, putri sulung keluarga itu pun menjadi tunangannya. Dan sebagai _tunangan_ sekaligus _calon istri_ yang baik, Aguri berhak membantu Yanagisawa dalam proses penelitiannya. Mungkin bukan di posisi yang tinggi, tapi dianggap sebagai asisten pribadi Yanagisawa adalah _alibi_ terbaik untuk _memperbudak_ wanita itu. Berulang kali lelaki itu menekan Aguri untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan tak bergunanya di tengah gunung sebagai satu-satunya pengajar kelas terbelakang di sebuah sekolah dan memfokuskan diri membantu Yanagisawa di perusahaan _tunangannya_ itu.

Namun Aguri menolak, dan seolah tak jera dia tetap _rutin_ terlambat dari jadwal _kerja_ nya. Oh Tuan Peneliti yang jenius, sadarkah kau wanitamu _sedang_ dicuri seseorang?

o.o.o

Kekosongan. Hanya itu yang mengisi hari-harinya, selain ceceran darah dan genangannya yang selalu dia lewati sehari-hari. Napasnya ditemani aroma pekat mencekik. Dia seorang pembunuh handal, bahkan dia dijuluki Sang Kematian, Sang _Shinigami_. Dia membunuh dengan cara yang mengagumkan—sederhana namun mematikan. Senjata adalah _bagian_ dari dirinya. Dengan segala pengetahuan dan pengalaman yang ia miliki, menghilangkan napas manusia semudah memetik bunga—tak lebih sulit dari menjentikan jari.

Selama bertahun-tahun hidupnya, mungkin dia sudah melewati rekor _Jack The Ripper_ , pembunuh paling ditakuti yang selalu mengincar wanita. Dia bukan pembunuh sadis, dia hanya seorang _profesional_. Entah sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang hilang di tangannya. Karena dulu sebuah perang saudara dapat dihentikannya dengan membunuh beberapa pejabatnya saja. Mungkin dia memang _Shinigami_ yang bekerja dalam diam, hingga seolah tangan-tangan takdir yang membimbingnya dalam tugas _suci_ menjemput seseorang yang telah habis waktunya.

Namun akhir-akhir ini, dibandingkan melakukan _hobi_ nya, dia memiliki satu kegiatan favorit baru.

Melihat hujan, sambil mengenang jutaan kehidupan yang telah dia putus benangnya. Menikmati dingin yang merasuk dari bajunya yang tak terlalu tebal. Menghitung waktu yang dia buang sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Menatap gemuruh langit dan mendung awan. Seperti wajah sendu sepersekian detik yang ditunjukan wanita itu. Mata yang takkan pernah dilupakannya—sorot yang sulit dijelaskan. Bagian kecil di sudut hatinya merasa _penasaran_ —ingin tahu, mengapa bisa mata itu menampakan hal yang demikian?

Jadi _diam-diam_ , dia akan meluangkan sedikit waktunya.

o.o.o

Semangat dan hangat. Dua hal yang seolah tak pernah luput dari diri Yukimura Aguri. Hal yang tak terlalu menarik, namun membuat Yanagisawa ingin memilikinya. Karena sejenius apapun lelaki itu, dia tak memiliki ambisi yang cukup besar untuk mengimbangi langkahnya. Dan menurutnya, Aguri memiliki hal itu—Yanagisawa menginginkan _nya_. Dan jika dengan menjadikan wanita muda energik itu sebagai tunangannya dapat mencapai tujuannya—mengisi kekurangannya, maka itu bukan masalah besar. Malah itu sangat mudah karena dengan semua yang dia miliki, Yanagisawa dapat melakukan _apapun_.

Sayangnya, mempelajari seluk-beluk manusia tidak sebatas _anatomi_ nya semata, Tuan Peneliti. Mempelajari dunia tidak hanya mengenal seperti apa alam dari segi ilmiah. Manusia memiliki banyak sisi yang tak bisa dijabarkan, harus kau alami sendiri untuk mengetahuinya— _abstrak_. Terutama perkara hati, sekalipun dapat kau miliki fisiknya—kau gagal meraih hatinya. Kau peroleh perhatian dan hormat darinya, namun kau tak sanggup membuat matanya hanya tertuju padamu. _Tidak ada_ dirimu dalam cermin jiwanya.

Tetapi coba kita lihat, di sini—kau semakin _membutuhkan_ nya.

 **TBC**

Typo di chap 1 parah banget DX

Dan Zaky baru sadar setelah dua hari publis di FAKI DX #pundungdipojokan

Minna-san, Zaky mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas typo di bagian akhir sebelum TBC chapter 1 _"Halte dan Hujan"_ dan tpyos lainnya yang mungkin keselip di sana-sini m(_ _)m

Lain kali Zaky bakal lebih teliti lagi m(_ _)m

Zaky udah ganti sedikit bagian typo-nya, selebihnya sama, kok ^^)b

Naah, sekarang waktunya berbalas review buat readers yang ga on~ ^0^)/

 **Lluvia Pluviophile** ne, FF KoroAgu emang jarang di FAKI, un ^^ tapi berhubung Zaky sukaa banget sama Hum!Koro-senseixAguri, Zaky ga tahan buat nulisnya XDa padahal UN tinggal ngitung hari :'D

Tenaang, konfliknya bisa muncul kapan aja, Lluvia-san~ ^^

Yosh, seperti biasa Zaky minta RnR+RCL-nya ya, minna-saaan~ ^o^)/

Salam,

Z.U.M


	3. Chapter 3

**Halte dan Hujan**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem beberapa chara-nya aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri, YanagisawaxAguri, DPL (Dan Pairing Lainnya)

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan plus lompat-lompat(?), Human!Koro-sensei, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne! Dan selamat berbingung-bingung-ria(?)

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Banyak benang yang saling berkait, jalinan takdir begitu rumit. Benarkah jika aku merasa takdir senang bermain-main?"_

 **Author POV**

Hujan tidak turun hari ini. Namun Yukimura Aguri tetap duduk di halte kecil itu, menunggu bus-nya datang. Di tangannya beberapa berkas ditumpuk dalam pelukannya. Sebagian besar hasil ulangan siswanya yang harus dia koreksi, dan sisanya tentu lembaran tugas dari Yanagisawa. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik jam di ponselnya, memastikan bahwa dia masih punya cukup waktu untuk tidak datang terlambat kali ini. Karena Yanagisawa mulai curiga dan akan semakin kasar saat marah. Bukannya Aguri takut, namun dipukul itu sakit—terlebih lagi _tunangannya_ tak pernah setengah-setengah menggunakan tenaganya.

"Selamat siang, Aguri." Sapa sosok hitam yang sering ditemuinya di halte itu. Senyum ramah dan lembutnya senantiasa terpatri sempurna di paras rupawan lelaki muda itu.

"Siang, Shinigami-san." Balas Aguri sembari menaiki bus-nya—tentu ditambah dengan senyum hangat yang biasa diberikannya pada siapapun. _Khususnya_ pada lelaki dari tempat antah-berantah yang baru beberapa bulan dikenalnya di halte itu.

Hanya beberapa detik mereka berpapasan, saat si lelaki turun dan si wanita naik di bus yang sama. Hanya sepersekian detik, mereka bisa saling bertatapan, melempar senyum. Karena saat pintu bus menutup, keduanya terpisah tanpa sempat berbincang seperti biasa.

Yah, terkadang mereka ingin waktu berjalan lebih lambat barang sejenak. Agar ada sedikit kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk saling mengisi _kekosongan_ di dalam diri satu sama lainnya.

o.o.o

Kali ini, Sang Kematian yang duduk termenung sambil menengadah menatap langit cerah. Dengan senyum yang _berbeda_ , seolah helaan napasnya menyatakan, _'Sial sekali, aku terlambat tadi.'_

Tubuh tinggi tegap dengan helaian surai arang bersandar di bangku halte, menunggu bus selanjutnya untuk melanjutkan ke tempat tujuannya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia _sengaja_ memutar ke halte itu untuk _menunggu_. Sayangnya, hari ini tidak hujan. Jadi tidak ada angkutan umum yang _ngaret_ dari jadwalnya dan tentu saja kegiatan _rutin_ nya sedikit terganggu.

Sekali lagi dia menghela napas kemudian tersenyum, _'Mungkin lain kali.'_ Batinnya sedikit berharap.

o.o.o

Setiap pagi, Yukimura selalu menghadapi mata-mata tak bergairah dari 26 muridnya. Ah, 25 karena Akabane Karma masih dalam masa _skorsing_ -nya. Kelas 3E, kelas _End_. Tempat para buangan, calon-calon pecundang ditempatkan di sana. Sebenarnya wajar saja jika hal seperti itu terjadi, karena kelas 3E memang dirancang untuk memenuhi sistem Sang Kepala Sekolah. Lagipula siapa pula yang akan tertawa riang jika kau mendapat posisi sebagai pecundang? Kau tentu akan merasa terpuruk dan merasa semua yang akan kau lakukan adalah sia-sia.

Tak banyak yang dapat dilakukan Sang Guru, karena sebagai seorang pengajar dia tidak cukup _sempurna_ untuk meningkatkan seluruh bakat dan kemampuan yang dimiliki murid-muridnya. Padahal Aguri sangat yakin, jika kali ini seluruh muridnya akan dapat menjadi orang-orang yang hebat. Aguri hanya belum menemukan caranya, dan bingung bagaimana cara melakukannya. Terkadang dia merasa tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi seorang pengajar sekalipun dia sangat suka mengajar. Aura depresi yang dikuarkan seisi kelasnya membuat semangat Aguri turun sedikit demi sedikit. Memang kali ini murid-muridnya terlihat berbeda, mereka tidak sesuram angkatan sebelumnya, tetapi tetap saja mereka tak menunjukan ambisi untuk memperbaiki diri. Seakan-akan mereka sudah menyerah tanpa mau mencoba.

 _"Percuma saja, sensei."_

Semua siswa kelas 3E selalu mengatakan hal yang sama, setiap kali Aguri menasehati mereka. Dalam satu helaan napas panjang, terkadang Aguri berpikir, _'Mungkin menyerah akan lebih baik.'_

o.o.o

"Apa yang terjadi hari ini?"

Aguri tersentak mendengar pertanyaan lelaki hitam di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba sekali. Padahal sebelumnya mereka masih berbincang seperti biasa, namun mendadak pertanyaan itu meluncur dari lawan bicaranya. Dan dari nada yang digunakan lelaki itu, apa Aguri boleh merasa jika Shinigami-san sedang mengkhawatirkannya?

"Ah, ya—maksudku, tidak." Aguri sedikit terbata, bingung juga menjelaskannya. "Begini, kau tahu kan kalau aku seorang guru?"

Pertanyaan retorik, jadi lelaki tanpa nama itu tak menjawabnya. Hanya matanya bertanya tersirat—menunggu lanjutan kalimat Aguri, _'Lalu?'_

"Sebenarnya, aku mengajar di satu kelas saja, kelas 3E. Anak-anak dengan nilai terendah di sekolah ditempatkan di sana." Senyum sendu mampir di wajah Aguri, namun dia memilih meneruskan ucapannya, "Padahal mereka memiliki kelebihan masing-masing, tidak semua di antara mereka buruk dalam nilai akademik. Hanya saja—"

Puk!

Wanita bersurai hitam pendek itu mendongak, menatap wajah Sang Shinigami dengan sorot tak terlukis. Namum semua pertanyaan dan kegundahannya seolah terjawab hanya dengan untaian senyum tulus lelaki hitam itu, "Aku mengerti." Ujar lelaki itu lembut.

"Kalau kau yang mengajari mereka, aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja." Sentuhan lembut dari tangan besarnya yang hangat membuat sorot netra Aguri melunak, "Hei, bus-mu sudah datang, Aguri. Bergegaslah sebelum kau terlambat lagi ke tempat kerjamu."

Wanita Yukimura itu akhirnya menaiki bus setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sang Kematian. Perasaannya yang semula kelam seketika menghangat hanya dengan sentuhan ringan di kepalanya barusan. Usapan lembut itu menenangkan hatinya. Entah bagaimana bisa, hanya lelaki itu yang mampu membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini—membuat keyakinannya kembali.

o.o.o

Jika dibandingkan, Yanagisawa benar-benar bukan _pasangan_ yang baik. Dia tidak perhatian, tidak romantis, dan yang _terpenting_ dia tidak setia. Lantas, apa yang membuat Aguri tetap _betah_ menjadi tunangan maniak _anti-matter_ itu? Oh, jawabannya adalah karena dia adalah anak yang berbakti kepada orangtuanya. Jadi sekalipun dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Yanagisawa bermesraan dengan wanita lain, atau bersikap kelewat kasar padanya, wanita muda itu hanya meringis kemudian tersenyum kembali.

Dia menerima semua perlakuan Yanagisawa tanpa mengeluh, minimal dia tak pernah menyatakannya secara langsung—bahwa dia sudah _lelah_. Mungkin jika Yanagisawa tahu alasan keterlambatannya yang berulang kali itu hanya untuk menunggu seorang lelaki yang masih tak jelas asal-usulnya, bisa dipastikan Aguri akan mendapatkan hukuman yang _berat_.

Aguri tidak mengerti, semua yang ia lakukan untuk Yanagisawa dilakukannya sebaik mungkin. Dia berusaha mengabdi sepenuh hati demi membalaskan hutang budi keluarganya pada lelaki berambut aneh itu. Tetapi tetap saja setiap hari dia mendapat perlakuan kasar dari _tunangannya_ itu. Setidaknya dia selalu dibentak dan dimaki-maki. Belum ditambah tuntutan Yanagisawa untuk mengakhiri _karrier_ -nya sebagai seorang guru. Yanagisawa berpendapat, bahwa menjadi pengajar dari sekumpulan pecundang bukanlah hal yang berguna. Jauh lebih baik Aguri memfokuskan dirinya untuk bekerja pada Yanagisawa.

Terkadang wanita itu berpikir, apakah semua itu adalah cara Yanagisawa menunjukan _perasaan_ nya?

 **TBC**

Uwaah~ senengnya ada readers baru~ ^0^)/

Salam kenal, un~ Zaky UzuMo desu~ ^^

Nah, jangan banyak curcol lagi, mari berbalas review buat readers yang ga on~ ^0^)/

 **Lluvia Pluviophile** Wah, kenapa malu, Lluvia-san? O.O yah, kayak yang Zaky bilang, kalo ide berseliweran(?) susah nahan tangan buat ga nulis x'Da

Soal Yanagisawa tau apa ga... liat aja di chap-chap lanjutnya, ne? #kabursebelumditimpukmassa

 **Azuumi** Aih aku dipanggil senpai sama author fandom tetangga~ aduuh, malunyaa~

Makasih pujiannya Azuumi-senpai ^^ selamat menikmati chap3 _Halte dan Hujan_ , ya? ^^)b

Tapi aku ga bisa janji juga bakal update kilat, berhubung udah masuk masa akhir kelas 12, aku mabok ujian, un~

Yosh, seperti biasa Zaky minta RnR+RCL-nya ya, minna-saaan~ ^o^)/

Salam,

Z.U.M


	4. Chapter 4

**Halte dan Hujan**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem beberapa chara-nya aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri, YanagisawaxAguri, DPL (Dan Pairing Lainnya)

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan plus lompat-lompat(?), Human!Koro-sensei, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne! Dan selamat berbingung-bingung-ria(?)

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Saat aku mempertanyakan arti hidup, yang terlihat hanya dirimu. Haruskah aku berbalik dan mengejarmu?"_

 **Author POV**

Lidahnya sempat bertanya, "Apa kau tidak takut padaku?"

Lalu wajah bingung menyambutnya, diiringi senyum dan tawa kecil kemudian, "Untuk apa aku takut padamu, Shinigami-san?"

"Aku seorang pembunuh, Aguri." Ucapnya tanpa ragu, "Kau sendiri memanggilku 'Shinigami-san'." Lanjutnya penuh ketenangan, meski di benaknya hanya ada rasa ingin tahu yang menggebu.

"Lalu?" senyum kecil itu terasa hangat, suara halus Aguri seolah menembus sukmanya. Membuatnya sampai pada satu kesimpulan—

"Kau tahu Shinigami-san? Aku hanya merasakan damai saat bersamamu."

—bahwa Aguri menganggapnya sebagai _manusia_ biasa. Tanpa embel-embel pencabut nyawa sekalipun panggilannya seperti itu.

o.o.o

"Aku ingin pensiun."

"Hah? Pensiun?" tanya Aguri bingung, "Pensiun dari apa, Shinigami-san?"

Wajah ramah itu menoleh, dengan gurat kesal yang begitu tipis di keningnya, "Tentu saja pensiun sebagai pembunuh, Aguri." Sekejap kemudian dia bertanya, "Apa selama ini kau memang tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, Shinigami-san." Ujar wanita itu, "Kupikir kau punya pekerjaan lain."

Sang Kematian mendegus kesal, "Memangnya menurutmu lagi apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Raut wajah Aguri berubah, ekspresinya menunjukan dia sedang berpikir keras. Lalu tak lama tangannya mengepal dan suara riangnya menggema, "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi guru?"

Lelaki hitam mengernyit, tak habis pikir dengan _opsi_ yang ditawarkan Aguri, "Guru?" ulangnya tak yakin.

"Ya, guru!" senyum tulus nan lembut Aguri memang sangat cocok dengan keluguannya, "Kau pasti bisa menjadi guru yang hebat, Shinigami-san."

Saat bus yang ditunggu Aguri datang, wanita itu sedikit menoleh sambil berkata, "Karena bagiku kau seperti seorang guru, yang mendukungku dari belakang."

Tak ada yang tahu, kalau lelaki yang berprofesi bebagai pembunuh bayaran itu serius memikirkan perkataan Aguri.

o.o.o

"Aku tidak menyukai tunangan anehmu itu, kak." Sambungan telepon di sebrang sana memperdengarkan suara imut adiknya, "Dia terlihat suka mencari muka. Menurutku dia bukan orang yang baik. Cepatlah putuskan pertunanganmu dengannya, kak."

Aguri hanya tertawa canggung mendengar protesan adik semata wayangnya. Memang bukan sekali-dua kali Yukimura Akari mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu tentang tunangannya. Maklum saja, Yukimura Akari memang sangat menyayangi kakak tunggalnya itu. Berapa kalipun Aguri mengatakan bahwa Yanagisawa bukanlah orang yang seperti itu—atau tidak separah itu, tetap saja Akari tidak mendengarkannya. Bagi gadis kecil itu, orang bernama Yanagisawa yang menjadi tunangan kakaknya tidak lebih baik dari para penjilat yang berkecimpung di dunia aktingnya.

"Lagipula, aku tahu kakak sedang menyukai orang lain." Sambungnya usil, "Ayo mengaku saja, kak~"

"A-apa?! Ma-mana mungkin, kan?" balas Aguri panik, "Aku sudah bertunangan, Akari-chan. Mana mungkin aku melirik lelaki lain?"

"Kau pembohong yang buruk, kak." Cibir Akari, "Jujur saja kalau kau tidak mencintai si aneh itu."

Aguri termenung sesaat. Apakah semudah itu membaca dirinya? Bahkan adik kecilnya sampai bisa menebak, bahwa di hatinya Yanagisawa tidak memiliki tempat sebagai seseorang yang _spesial_.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Akari-chan. Bagaimanapun juga dia lebih tua darimu. Kau harus menghormatinya, ya?" ucap Aguri lembut.

Namun setelahnya Akari kembali berucap, "Nah, kau sudah menjawab perasaanmu, kak. Kau _hanya_ menghormatinya, bukan mencintainya."

Tak lama setelahnya sambungan telepon terputus. Menyisakan Aguri yang sibuk memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap, sambil berbisik tertahan, "Maafkan aku, Yanagisawa."

o.o.o

"Aguri."

Si pemilik nama menoleh, bingung tercetak di wajahnya kala Yanagisawa memanggilnya dengan nada normal—bukan bentakan dan sejenisnya. "Ya? Ada apa, Yanagisawa?"

"Pulanglah lebih awal." Ucapan Yanagisawa sontak menambah kadar keterkejutan Aguri, "Kau butuh istirahat. Jadi pulanglah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Mengabaikan perasaan anehnya, Aguri lebih memilih bergegas mengikuti _perintah_ Yanagisawa sebelum aura gelap lelaki itu kembali dan malah memukulinya lagi. Namun sebelum tubuh wanita itu berbalik pergi, dia menyempatkan diri berkata, "Terimakasih, Yanagisawa." Sambil tersenyum tulus.

Yanagisawa mungkin terlihat tidak memperdulikannya, tetapi lelaki itu tengah merenungi sikap _wanitanya_. Sedikit perasaan aneh merayapi relungnya—apakah ini yang dinamakan _perasaan bersalah_? Karena setiap kali matanya melirik pergelangan tangan Aguri yang tempo hari diinjaknya tanpa belas kasihan, sebersit rasa yang mengganggu datang. Memang memar hitam kecil itu sudah lama hilang, tetapi dia seolah selalu bisa _melihatnya_. Rasanya sangat aneh, ada seseorang yang masih mau menerimamu padahal kau sudah begitu kejam padanya.

Benak Yanagisawa bertanya-tanya, apakah Aguri tidak memiliki _dendam_ —dan amarah—pada siapapun, sehingga wanita itu memperlakukan semua orang dengan sama baiknya?

o.o.o

Kebosanan sedang menggerayangi isi kepala Sang Kematian. Sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak bertemu dengan wanita Yukimura di halte itu. Setiap kali dia menyambangi tempat tak terawat itu, Aguri tidak ada di sana. Entah karena akhir-akhir ini hujan enggan turun atau memang jadwal wanita itu menjadi lebih padat. Aguri yang biasa dia temui di halte sedang duduk sambil sesekali menekuri sisa tugasnya sembari menunggu bus-nya datang, tak pernah dia lihat selama nyaris dua minggu ini. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, lelaki berusia dua puluhan itu menghela napas bosan.

Langit begitu cerah, bahkan awan tipis dapat dihitung jari. Biru langit bagai karpet lebar sepanjang mata memandang. Netra kelam arang lelaki berjulukan Shinigami itu kosong menyorot langit—tanpa suara mengungkapkan rindunya.

o.o.o

"Shinigami-san?" nada bingung itu terlontaar saat mata Aguri menangkap sosok lelaki tinggi tegap duduk di halte itu. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Menunggu bus tentu saja." Senyum kecil merekah, diiringi jemarinya yang dengan cepat menutup novel tebal di pangkuannya.

"Tidak, maksudku kenapa kau _masih_ di sini?" ulang Aguri sambil mengambil duduk di sebelah lelaki itu. Wajahnya menoleh ke arah si lelaki hitam di sampingnya.

"Haruskah kukatakan kalau aku menunggumu, Aguri?"

 **TBC**

Nah, langsung aja~ sebagai perayaan selesainya UN plus ultah papaku tersayaang~ chap4 hadir lebih cepaaat~ dan untuk kelanjutan chap5 dst insyaAllah bakal 1-2 kali seminggu :3  
berhubung Zaky tinggal persiapan SBMPTN sama UMPTN :")

Oia, buat minna-san yang login kubales di PM, ne ? ^^)b

Yosh, seperti biasa Zaky minta RnR+RCL-nya ya, minna-saaan~ ^o^)/

Salam,

Z.U.M


	5. Chapter 5

**Halte dan Hujan**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem beberapa chara-nya aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri, YanagisawaxAguri, DPL (Dan Pairing Lainnya)

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan plus lompat-lompat(?), Human!Koro-sensei, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne! Dan selamat berbingung-bingung-ria(?)

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"Jika takdir memang memilih kita untuk bersama, haruskah aku ragu berjalan di atasnya? Karena saat ini tempatku berpijak adalah dunia tanpa dirimu."_

 **Author POV**

Yukimura Aguri dapat menangkap jelas ekspresi tipis di paras lelaki yang senantiasa tersenyum itu. Tidak selalu lelaki yang dia panggil Shinigami-san itu benar-benar tersenyum, terkadang saat kesal pun ia tetap tersenyum dengan gurat kesal yang nyaris transparan. Jadi kali ini biarkan sudut hatimu berdebar riang, dan pasang saja senyuman yang seperti biasa, Aguri. Karena kau sendiri menyadari, apa yang kau rasakan bukan hal yang _benar_. Di antara setiap perhatian yang diberikan lelaki hitam itu padamu, kau tak boleh membalasnya melebihi batas _normal_.

Sekalipun Yanagisawa dan dirinya sangat berbeda, kau tak bisa begitu saja melepaskan lelaki yang menjadi tunanganmu. Melepaskan sepenuhnya hatimu memilih bukan hal yang tepat, karena sepenuhnya kau tahu—Shinigami hitam itu pilihanmu.

o.o.o

Malam ini Yukimura Aguri membulatkan pilihannya. Dia mengetahui seluruh resiko atas keputusannya, namun dia tak bisa mengingkari hatinya lebih lama. Mungkin orangtuanya akan marah, mungkin Yanagisawa tidak akan menerima keinginannya. Kali ini dia sadar bahwa kemungkinan besar ayah dan ibunya akan kecewa, tetapi dia ingin membebaskan hatinya. Dia ingin berjalan di atas pilihannya, bukan mengelak lagi dan lagi seperti pengecut kecil.

Tetapi di pagi harinya, saat dia sudah melewati rutinitasnya dan hujan deras turun—halte itu kosong. Tak ada lelaki hitam yang tersenyum padanya, menyapanya seperti biasa. Lalu dering ponselnya menyadarkan wanita itu, sebuah pesan dari tunangannya.

 _Kau tak perlu datang. Hari ini hujan deras, cepatlah pulang._

Lihat, sepertinya keputusan Aguri memang _salah_. Bahkan Yanagisawa mulai memperhatikannya. Sial sekali, tunangannya menjadi lebih baik saat Aguri sudah tak bisa lagi _melihat_ orang lain.

o.o.o

Pertama kali si lelaki tanpa nama bertemu Aguri di luar halte kecil itu adalah saat ini. Di sebuah restoran yang cukup ternama, dengan sekumpulan orang-orang kaya dan berkuasa di sana. Manik sehitam arang itu melihat wanita Yukimura dari jauh. Duduk di sebuah meja untuk dua orang, dengan ditemani seorang lelaki berwajah-tidak-enak-dipandang. Dilihatnya senyum Aguri sedikit berbeda, ada sesuatu di mata wanita itu. Namun Sang Kematian tahu, Aguri tidak akan mengatakannya—baik pada dirinya maupun lelaki itu, tidak pada siapapun.

Jadi beginikah akhirnya? Setelah nyaris sebulan tak pernah berjumpa, dan matanya disuguhkan pemandangan makan malam _romantis_ Aguri dan tunangannya.

Oh, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang baru _connect_ di kepala si tuan pembunuh bayaran. Aguri sudah bertunangan, dan dia baru saja merasa _cemburu_ pada tunangan orang lain. Mendadak lelaki hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar restoran, setelah mencapai pemikiran betapa bodohnya dia hingga baru menyadari kesalahannya sekarang.

Wanita _unik_ itu sudah _menjerat_ nya.

o.o.o

"Sepertinya kau jadi betah di Jepang ya, Shinigami-san?" tegur Aguri saat keduanya bertemu di halte. Mentari cerah, siang ini menurut ramalan cuaca hujan tidak akan turun. Sebuah kebetulan, karena biasanya hujan seperti sudah menjadwalkan janji pertemuan mereka. Senyuman Aguri membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam agak lama, berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat.

Setelah menghela napas kecil barulah Sang Kematian berucap, "Aguri, aku akan meninggalkan Jepang minggu depan." Satu tarikan napas lagi, "Ada pekerjaan lain yang menunggu, dan aku—"

"Aku mengerti." Potong Aguri ketika dia melihat gurat tak yakin di wajah lelaki yang mengaku sebagai pembunuh itu. "Kau pasti sibuk kan, Shinigami-san? Kalau begitu mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

Sang Kematian kembali terdiam. Baru sekali ini dia tidak menyukai senyuman yang diberikan Yukimura Aguri. Senyuman wanita itu seolah menyatakan perpisahan, mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa wanita itu akan menerima salam perpisahannya. Meskipun Sang Kematian sendiri tak benar-benar yakin apakah mata itu _juga_ mengungkapkan kesanggupannya jika kata _'Selamat tinggal'_ sungguh terlontar di antara keduanya.

"Lusa nanti aku akan menunggumu di sini." Ujar lelaki itu sambil berjalan ke arah bus yang terparkir di depannya. Sejenak dia menoleh ke arah Aguri, "Datanglah, dan kita akan makan siang bersama."

Aguri termenung di tempat, cukup lama hingga langit yang cerah perlahan berubah. Hujan turun cukup deras, namun langit tetap terang dengan beberapa awan tebal menutupinya. Langit membasahi bumi saat matahari tak sempat bersembunyi. Seperti menyuarakan sesuatu di dalam benak Yukimura Aguri.

o.o.o

Sepanjang hidupnya, dia hanya mengenal membunuh atau dibunuh. Dia tak pernah tahu kapan semuanya akan menjadi _baik-baik saja_ , karena hampir setiap saat musuh bisa menyerangnya. Dunianya hanya sebatas bertahan hidup, pada dasarnya. Dia menjadi seorang pembunuh karena tempatnya terlahir adalah negara penuh konflik. Tak ada yang tahu siapa kawan dan lawan, nyawa siapapun bisa hilang saat lengah. Kepercayaan adalah hal yang mustahil diberikan dan diterima dari orang lain. Para pengkhianat terlalu banyak, dan penjilat juga tumbuh subur.

Namun bertemu dengan Aguri membuatnya tersadar, tidak semua tempat di dunia ini busuk. Mungkin memang tak ada tempat yang bebas dari kekotoran dunia, tetapi masih ada banyak tempat yang lebih baik. Ada tempat-tempat di dunia ini di mana kau bisa pulang dengan hati tenang, dan kau tahu bahwa di sana semuanya akan _baik-baik saja_.

Tempat itu biasa disebut _'rumah'_. Dan baginya, Yukimura Aguri sudah menjadi _rumah_ -nya.

 **TBC**

Nyuaaa~ ketemu lagi di chap5~ udah 5 chap tapi masih pendek-pendek, ya? Gapapa, Zaky emang niatnya begitu, kok :') #ditabokreaders

Yah, mungkin agak spoiler, tapi kemungkinan chapternya ga sampe belasan

Soalnya Zaky lagi mentok idenya~ gomen neee minna-san~

Yosh, seperti biasa Zaky minta RnR+RCL-nya ya, minna-saaan~ ^o^)/

Salam,

Z.U.M


	6. Chapter 6

**Halte dan Hujan**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem beberapa chara-nya aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri, YanagisawaxAguri, DPL (Dan Pairing Lainnya)

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan plus lompat-lompat(?), Human!Koro-sensei, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne! Dan selamat berbingung-bingung-ria(?)

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Hidup penuh dengan pilihan. Dan dalam cerita ini, kuharap pilihanku_ tepat _."_

 **Author POV**

Canggung. Tidak seperti biasanya, kedua orang itu hanya saling diam dengan mengambil tempat duduk berjauhan. Kentara sekali menghindari kontak saat tanpa sengaja di bawah gerimis rintik mereka bertemu di halte itu. Seperti sudah ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka selalu bertemu di sana saat langit menjatuhkan airnya. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat berkat kecanggungan yang menggantung. Mereka pernah menginginkan waktu lebih bersabar mendaki detik demi detiknya, namun bukan untuk saat ini. Sekali ini mereka ingin waktu berjalan tergesa.

Karena dua puluh menit ini mereka merasa ada tekanan tak kasat mata yang menggelayut manja di pundak mereka. Seakan mereka melanggar apa yang telah dijanjikan—untuk bertemu saat lusa, _bukan_ hari ini. Sungguh perpisahan sudah di depan mata, dan tak ada satu pun yang telah diungkapkan pada satu sama lainnya.

Sesuatu menahan mereka, memberikan rasa yang menggerogoti benak hingga sesak. Padahal sebelumnya mereka bebas bersuara, bebas berbicara. Sebelumnya mereka bisa saling melempar senyuman, tetapi saat ini bahkan untuk saling melirik pun begitu berat. Ada sebuah rasa yang mencegat mereka, menghalangi keduanya untuk bergerak. Membuat kelu lidah, namun kepala terus berdenyut menuntut untuk mengungkapkan kata.

Jadi ketika derit bis berhenti terdengar, si lelaki hanya mampu berujar, "Bus-mu sudah datang."

Mata yang menatap lurus langit mendung, mengabaikan eksistensi Aguri yang baru menatapnya dengan sorot tak tertulis. Gurat sendu seolah telah kehilangan separuh asa.

Karena mereka memang tengah melakukannya. Mereka hendak membuang perasaan yang kian nyata. Karena sebuah kesia-siaan belaka jika tetap ada penghalang di antara mereka. Pucuk yang tumbuh itu harus dicabut apabila mereka tak sanggup melanjutkannya.

o.o.o

"Yanagisawa," panggil Aguri di sela-sela kegiatan tunangannya itu yang sibuk mencatat hasil penelitiannya hari ini, "Bolehkah aku tidak datang ke sini besok? Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus, dan kurasa waktunya tidak akan cukup jika aku memaksa datang ke sini." Sejujurnya Aguri ragu untuk berdalih pada lelaki yang telah membantu keluarganya itu. Aguri tidak biasa berbohong, tetapi dia lebih enggan melewati janji yang telah ia buat tempo hari.

Sementara di depan sana Yanagisawa masih menyibukan diri dengan data-data _anti-matter_ yang tengah dia kembangkan. Tak sedetik pun tangannya berhenti mencatat ataupun matanya hilang fokus dari layar berbagai ukuran di hadapannya. Namun bukan berarti dia tidak mendengarkan Aguri yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Dia hanya _menunggu_.

"Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan—"

"Pergilah." Ucap lelaki itu. Dirinya tetap tak menoleh barang sedikit pun, "Lagipula keberadaanmu tak cukup membantu, jadi lakukan sesukamu."

o.o.o

Kalimat Yanagisawa tak pernah menggaung di kepalanya seperti ini. Tak pernah membuatnya memikirkan makna dalam nada sarkastik lelaki yang menjadi tunangannya itu. Bukannya dia tidak menganggap Yanagisawa, tetapi bentakan dan makian bukan hal yang perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Untuk apa kau mengingat sesuatu yang membuatmu _terganggu_? Setiap perlakuan kasar Yanagisawa tak pernah diambil hati oleh Aguri, karena wanita itu tahu seperti apa tabiat tunangannya itu. Baginya menjadi tunangan Yanagisawa adalah ungkapan rasa terimakasih keluarganya sekaligus caranya menunjukan bakti kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Tetapi kali ini, Aguri seakan bisa menangkap arti _perubahan kecil_ yang dilakukan Yanagisawa. Aguri tidak akan menutup mata—jika memang garis singgung takdirnya bukan dari benang merah, maka melupakan adalah _pilihan_ , dari sebuah _keharusan_.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Halte dan Hujan**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem beberapa chara-nya aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri, YanagisawaxAguri, DPL (Dan Pairing Lainnya)

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan plus lompat-lompat(?), Human!Koro-sensei, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne! Dan selamat berbingung-bingung-ria(?)

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Berhentilah menunggu, semakin lama kau menunggu, semakin sulit untukku melupakanmu."_

 **Author POV**

"Kalau kau ingin memberikanku sesuatu, setidaknya berikan langsung padaku, Aguri." Bisiknya pelan saat hanya sebuah kotak yang menunggunya di halte. Lelaki itu mendongak menatap langit, bagai mengadu dan bertanya, _'Mengapa tidak kau turunkan hujan hari ini?'_

Sekejap ekspresinya berubah cerah ketika angin dingin berhembus dan pita hitam pembungkus kado itu tersibak. Menunjukan sebaris tulisan rapi— _Aku belum sarapan pagi ini, jadi aku pergi ke toko takoyaki dulu, Shinigami-san._ Membayangkan wajah Aguri membuatnya tersenyum sambil menggumam, "Dasar ceroboh."

Tetapi sampai hujan selesai, Aguri tak kunjung datang.

o.o.o

Sang Kematian menunggu sepanjang hari, duduk di pojok halte. Tak henti memandangi langit—sejak mendung mulai datang, ketika hujan selesai, saat senja menjelang, bahkan sampai malam datang. Satu hari telah menutup, dia merelakan seluruh jadwalnya hari ini demi menunggu Yukimura Aguri. Lelaki serba hitam itu membatalkan banyak janji dan uang yang ditawarkan para _klient_ -nya demi satu hari bersama Aguri. Namun setelah semua itu, wanita yang dinantinya tak kunjung datang. Tidak, dia datang kemudian meninggalkan sebuah kotak hadiah perpisahan. Sambil meninggalkan sebaris pesan lalu membuat Sang Kematian menunggu seharian.

Bukan satu-dua orang yang memandanginya sedari tadi. Banyak gadis dan wanita muda yang tak berhenti meliriknya, atau bahkan menggodanya diam-diam. Tapi apa daya, dia sama sekali tak tertarik barang sekedar melirik balik. Satu hari ini dia hanya duduk sendirian sambil memperhatikan aktifitas-aktifitas kecil yang biasa dilalui orang-orang. Hal-hal yang nyaris tak perah dilakukannya karena dia seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Termasuk saat ini, ketika dia hanya berdiam diri sembari menyesapi perasaannya yang menggantung risau. Begitu ingin ia menemui Aguri, namun wanita itu malah menghilang di saat genting. Apakah ia merasa jika ucapannya tempo hari itu bualan belaka? Sang Kematian menghela napas berat dan sedikit kasar, mengusir habis pemikiran buruknya barusan. Tidak. Aguri tidak pernah tidak mempercayainya. Wanita itu selalu menerima semua yang dia katakan dan tak pernah ingkar.

Meskipun ini kali pertama mereka benar-benar membuat janji. Dan pertama kalinya juga Aguri tidak menepati janjinya. Sang Kematian hanya bisa berpikir dan terus meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa Yukimura muda itu akan datang. Wanita itu akan memenuhi janjinya, apapun yang terjadi. Mungkin wanita itu hanya terlambat atau memiliki pekerjaan mendadak.

Jadi sekali lagi dia akan menunggu. Setidaknya sampai hari benar-benar berganti.

o.o.o

Sepanjang hari ini, seorang wanita muda duduk di sudut dalam sebuah _café_ di depan halte. Manik hitamnya memaku pada sosok lelaki muda yang terduduk di halte, persis di depan jendelanya. Sudah dua gelas kopi dihabiskan wanita itu, demi menghalau dinginnya hujan dan menemani saat mentari terik datang. Benaknya terasa sesak, setiap kali mendapati raut gundah di paras lelaki hitam yang tengah menunggunya. Aguri tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari lelaki di depan sana tetap duduk tenang demi menunggunya datang—menghampiri si lelaki hitam. Aguri tidak lupa, jika mereka memiliki janji bertemu hari ini.

Kendati dirinya ingin melangkah ke sana—ke tempat lelaki itu berada, sebuah hentakan kesadaran menghentikannya. Dia memang telah memilih, dan pilihannya jelas pada lelaki itu. Wanita Yukimura itu telak dikalahkan hatinya. Namun apa daya jika ego masih berkuasa. Atas nama bakti dan balas budi, dirinya tak mampu mengambil langkah maju. Tak mampu beranjak seinchi-pun dari duduknya.

Menyesal sudah percuma. Lagipula, bukankah dia telah memberikan sebuah hadiah sebagai ganti kehadirannya di pertemuan mereka? Aguri sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang—kalau pun dia ingin mengubah keputusannya. Dia yakin jika lelaki itu akan pergi sebentar lagi. Lelaki itu akan meninggalkan halte saat bus terakhir datang, lalu—mereka akan berpisah.

Jadi Aguri akan tetap diam di sini sambil menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Halte dan Hujan**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem beberapa chara-nya aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri, YanagisawaxAguri, DPL (Dan Pairing Lainnya)

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan plus lompat-lompat(?), Human!Koro-sensei, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne! Dan selamat berbingung-bingung-ria(?)

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Perpisahan di depan mata, tetapi detik seolah enggan berlalu. Hingga yang terasa hanya sesak menyiksa."_

 **Author POV**

Sungguh beruntung Aguri memilih _café_ ini sebagai tempatnya menunggu. Karena _café_ 24 jam itu tidak akan mengusirnya dengan alasan sudah melewati jam _operasional_ nya. Namun yang tidak beruntung sepertinya adalah batin wanita itu. Karena lelaki di depan sana masih duduk diam di halte itu. Sekalipun langit sudah menghitam di atas sana—dan hujan mengguyur dua kali di hari ini.

Sejak udara pagi berhembus, Aguri tak berniat menemui lelaki itu. Jadi sepulang dari mengajar di kelas 3E, Aguri bergegas meletakan kotak berhias pita hitam itu di tempatnya biasa duduk. Hadiah kecil yang dia berikan setelah lelaki itu mengatakan jika lehernya terasa dingin dan pegal-pegal karena penginapannya tidak cukup bagus. Lucu rasanya jika seorang pembunuh handal dengan uang berlimpah masih saja memilih berhemat di negeri orang.

Kembali pada objek yang sedari tadi diamati oleh Aguri, wajahnya mulai menunjukan raut putus asa. Sebersit rasa bersalah menghampiri Aguri. Hendak meminta maaf dan menemui lelaki itu. Namun berulang kali kesadaran menghantamnya lagi dan lagi. Terus mengingatkannya akan keputusannya tempo hari—bahwa dia memilih lelaki itu. Kendati demikian dia harus mengubah segalanya saat Yanagisawa seolah meminta kesempatan darinya.

Setelah kopi keempatnya habis, Aguri menarik langkahnya ke arah lelaki itu. Memutuskan untuk setidaknya mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kata perpisahan formal dan permintaan maafnya secara langsung kepada lelaki itu.

o.o.o

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sana, Aguri."

Nada dan senyuman lelaki itu terasa hambar di telinga wanita Yukimura. Membuat pisau imajiner mulai beraksi mengiris benaknya. Aguri harus berusaha keras untuk tak merunduk dan tetap menatap dua pasang netra hitam lelaki di depannya. Bibirnya berucap perlahan, "Maafkan aku, Shinigami-san."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Aguri?" tanyanya lembut. Sungguh senyumannya tak sampai ke mata berkilau itu. Iris sekelam jelaga itu hanya memancarkan kehangatan semu semata.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Shinigami-san. Aku–" jeda yang cukup panjang, namun tak kunjung Aguri melanjutkan katanya. Dan lelaki itu pun seolah tak menunggunya. Jadi di sela napasnya yang tercekat, Aguri berucap dengan lirih, "Maafkan aku."

o.o.o

Bagaimana bisa sebuah rasa tumbuh begitu saja? Merambat tanpa suara, mekar tanpa aura. Lantas kemudian menyiksa dalam rindu, mengikat hingga jiwa tercekat. Setiap napas dan debaran berbagai rasa, kadang begitu manis dan nyaman, tetapi kemudian—kata sesak di dada itu nyata, meski karena sering digunakan sampai jadi membosankan.

Mata menangkap bayangannya, senantiasa menoleh ke tempatnya berada. Ingatan seolah hanya miliknya sampai tak ada celah untuk menghindari kepingan kenangan. Seolah terpaku tanpa bisa berpaling dengan mata yang hanya memantulkan refleksi dirinya. Bagaimana bisa _perasaan ini_ melumpuhkan mereka?

Si lelaki tak bisa menahan, maka terucaplah darinya, "Aguri, ikutlah denganku."

Sang Kematian ingin menjadi tuli saat ini juga. Karena indra pendengarannya ditembus oleh dua kata yang yang sama menyiksa dua belah pihak, "Maafkan aku." Ucap Aguri sambil merunduk dalam.

o.o.o

Sisa-sisa degub yang terasa begitu berat menyambut riang segumpalan yang menyumbat aliran napas keduanya hingga menarik napas pun terasa sulit. Seharusnya tidak ada yang tersakiti di sini, karena keduanya hanya sebatas kenalan yang bertemu di sebuah halte kecil saat hujan. Mereka hanya dua orang yang saling berbincang demi memangkas waktu sampai bus datang. Mereka hanya saling berbagi cerita sehari-hari, bukan hal-hal yang tergolong pribadi.

Namun bagaimana bisa keduanya menjadi terhubung satu sama lainnya, hingga muncul tali-tali yang mengikat keduanya.

Sang Kematian menghela napas, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Aguri. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun di sini."

Tentu, bukan sebuah kesalahan kalau kau _memilih_ setia, kan? Bahkan Aguri tidak sanggup untuk sekedar menganggukan kepalanya.

o.o.o

Sekali ini, Sang Kematian menurunkan sejenak kelopak matanya, meresapi dalam-dalam kecamuk di dadanya. Tarikan napasnya sedikit menetralkan gejolak ramai di sana, membuatnya cukup tenang untuk mengucap beberapa kata lagi pada wanita yang telah ditunggunya.

"Terimakasih, Aguri. Maaf karena aku tak bisa berlama-lama."

Bohong. Bahkan Aguri masih bisa mengetahui kalau kalimat terakhirnya itu dusta. Jika seharian ini dia bisa menunggu, lalu apa yang membuatnya kini harus pergi secepat itu?

"Selamat tinggal, dan jaga dirimu baik-baik." Senyuman di wajahnya tulus kali ini. Dibumbui pahit yang kasat mata. Di ujung lidahnya masih ada satu kalimat lagi, tetapi kelu lebih dulu datang.

Mendapati si lelaki hanya membisu, Aguri memaksakan seutas senyumnya, "Ya, tentu saja, Shinigami-san."

Menggantung. Belahan bibir wanita itu terbuka tanpa suara yang keluar, sebab tercekat untuk melanjutkan, "Selamat tinggal, Shinigami-san."

Sedetik kemudian punggung lelaki itu telah menjauh. Meninggalkan Aguri yang meremas erat ujung bajunya. Sebutir air mata yang jatuh bagai meneriakan kalimatnya yang terputus, _"Terimakasih banyak, Shinigami-san. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu."_

 **TBC**

Yosh, ini satu-satunya chapter yang dieditin mbak editornya Zaky xDa

Soalnya sempet galau, udah rapi belom, sih? Apa malah nambah gaje aja? Jadilah butuh bantuan revisi lag :3

Yoosh, Zaky ngucapin makasih banyak ya, minna-san~ kalian masih sempet mampir ke FF abal-abal Zaky xDa

Seperti biasa, RnR+RCL, neeee~ ^^)/

Salam,

Z.U.M


	9. Chapter 9

**Halte dan Hujan**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem beberapa chara-nya aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri, YanagisawaxAguri, DPL (Dan Pairing Lainnya)

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan plus lompat-lompat(?), Human!Koro-sensei, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne! Dan selamat berbingung-bingung-ria(?)

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Berat rasanya, ketika_ _bayanganmu masih nampak dalam ingatan."_

 **Author POV**

Lelaki yang dikenal dengan julukan Shinigami itu sudah menyelesaikan seluruh kepentingannya di Jepang. Namun netranya masih ingin menikmati guguran bunga sakura dan aroma khasnya. Bunga-bunga yang biasanya membawa ketenangan saat ini tak mampu mengurangi penatnya. Dalam satu helaan napas, Sang Kematian menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Mengapa meninggalkan tempat ini menjadi begitu sulit?

Di antara kenangan yang bergulir ditemani bisu, mengapa di halte kecil ini dirinya sibuk mengulang saat di mana perpisahan terucap? Mengapa tak kelu otaknya memutar balik kilas memori _tabu_ itu? Tidak tahukah kalau pikirannya kian berkecamuk ancap kali wajah pias Aguri terbersit di benaknya?

Sudut hatinya bertanya-tanya, apakah sebuah perpisahan memang yang diinginkan wanita itu?

Tetapi berapa kalipun bertanya, dia tidak akan menemukan jawabannya. Karena bahkan dia tak berani mengutarakan sebuah tanyanya.

o.o.o

Tirai kelam di mata Aguri tersingkap ketika telinganya mendengar suara Yanagisawa. Sejenak ia terkesiap begitu lelaki yang menjadi tunangannya itu lantas berbalik begitu fokusnya kembali. Dan tanpa sempat bertanya si lelaki hanya mengulang kalimatnya, "Pulanglah, Aguri."

Berapa kalipun Aguri mengerjap, lelaki dengan punggung yang sedikit bungkuk itu memanglah Yanagisawa—tunangannya yang bertangan besi. Sekalipun kalimat sarkastik dan menghinanya masih tersisa, tetapi Aguri masih merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari diri lelaki maniak _anti-matter_ itu. Jadi sebelum tangan kasar Yanagisawa menghantam ubun-ubunnya dengan sebuah _tablet_ keluaran terbaru, Aguri memutuskan untuk pamit dan beranjak dari ruang penelitian serba putih itu.

o.o.o

Malam belum cukup larut. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 20.00, masih sangat awal dari waktu pulangnya yang biasa. Karena jarak antara rumahnya dan tempat penelitian ilegal tunangannya cukup jauh, Yukimura muda itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri halte di depan jalan. Sampai sepuluh menit berlalu dan wanita itu memasuki bus-nya.

Andai saja di depan matanya bukan sosok Sang Kematian yang sama terkejut menatapnya, Aguri pasti meyakini kalau ia sedang bermimpi. Masih segar di ingatannya jika seminggu yang lalu mereka telah mengucap perpisahan, dan itu berarti seharusnya lelaki bersurai hitam jelaga sudah tidak menginjak tanah Jepang sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Lantunan tawa kecil disertai senyum tipis tersaji di mata Aguri ketika lelaki serba hitam itu mendapati Aguri yang hanya terdiam di hadapannya, "Maafkan aku, Aguri. Masih ada satu misi yang belum kuselesaikan." Ucapnya lembut, "Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Aguri hanya mengangguk singkat, lantas kemudian tubuh tinggi si lelaki sudah berpindah di sisinya. Memangkas jarak yang ada dan mengisi tempat kosong di sepasang tempat duduk di bus itu. Sampai sebuah suara ramah dari lelaki itu kembali memecah hening, Aguri hanya mampu tetap tak bergeming barang sedetik pun.

"Kuharap kau menjawabku dengan jujur, Aguri." Sebuah permintaan yang disambut anggukan kecil lawan bicaranya, "Apa kau _baik-baik saja_?"

Sekali ini, izinkan Aguri untuk menghilang dari muka bumi. Karena bila matanya terbelalak lebih lebar, niscaya lelahan beningnya akan tumpah ruah di detik itu juga. Dan sekali ini saja, Aguri ingin menulikan pendengarannya, tepat saat kalimat selanjutnya dari si lelaki terucap,

"Karena kurasa aku _tidak akan_ baik-baik saja setelah ini."

Inginnya Aguri berkata, _"Tidak!"_ dengan lantang, namun bibirnya berdusta. Senyumnya tanpa rasa dan suaranya sebatas dengung tanpa sirat yakin setitik pun, "Ya, tentu saja, Shinigami-san. Kenapa tidak, kan? Aku tak punya alasan untuk seperti itu."

Saat dua buah lengan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, Aguri sadar pertahanannya runtuh seketika.

"Jangan katakan hal itu sambil menangis, bodoh. Kau benar-benar penipu yang buruk, Yukimura Aguri." Desis Sang Kematian sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita bersurai senada jelaga.

o.o.o

"Kau tidak datang..." bisik Aguri tertahan, "Hujan begitu deras, aku menunggumu sampai bus terakhir datang." Saat manik hitam berselubung bening mendongak, sepasang mata senada itu berpandangan dalam jeda, "Tetapi kau tidak datang."

"Aku ragu, Shinigami-san. Aku gentar akan keputusanku sendiri..." serak suara Aguri terdengar, dan Sang Kematian membiarkan wanita itu melanjutkan lisan, "Aku tak bisa meninggalkan tunanganku, Shinigami-san. Aku tidak bisa."

Seketika berjuta pengandaian meledak dalam kepala keduanya. Namun keduanya pun tahu, semua hanya _andai_ semata.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Halte dan Hujan**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem beberapa chara-nya aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri, YanagisawaxAguri, DPL (Dan Pairing Lainnya)

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan plus lompat-lompat(?), Human!Koro-sensei, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne! Dan selamat berbingung-bingung-ria(?)

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Apa yang bisa diubah dari sebuah takdir? Semua orang tahu, jika takdir itu mengikat."_

 **Author POV**

Yang bisa dilakukan lelaki itu hanya mengusap lembut helaian hitam Aguri perlahan. Menenangkan seseorang bukan keahliannya, karena dia seorang pembunuh. Dibanding menenangkan, menghilangkan fokus dan penjagaan seseorang lain jauh lebih mudah baginya. Bahkan jemarinya terasa sungkan mengusap tepi mata wanita di pelukannya. Dia merasa tidak pantas melakukannya. Bukan dia yang seharusnya menghapus pedih itu.

Karena bahkan mereka hanya sebatas orang yang saling _mengenal_. Tidak ada ikatan di antara keduanya, selain sebuah halte kecil yang menghubungkan mereka.

Lisannya butuh melontarkan satu tanya lagi, namun urung. Cukup dengan melihat reaksi Aguri dia bisa menarik kesimpulannya. Yang ia butuhkan adalah konfirmasi, dari orang yang bersangkutan. Dia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak akan memaksa. Karena dengan segala kesadaran dan akal sehatnya, Sang Kematian tahu dunia mereka berdua jauh berbeda. Membawa Aguri bersamanya sama saja menarik wanita itu dalam lembah kelam dunia, di mana kedamaian hanya bualan semata.

Tempat yang kejam bukan apa yang ia inginkan untuk bersama Aguri. Karena dia tahu, dunia sudah berlaku cukup kejam pada wanita itu. Sang Kematian hanya ingin _rumah_ nya tetap aman dan tenang. Tetap menjadi sebuah rumah yang membawa tentram dalam benaknya, sekalipun dia tak bisa _menempati_ rumah itu.

o.o.o

Aguri masih ingin meminta maaf. Aguri masih ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Namun bibirnya bergetar tiap kali sebuah kata hendak diucap. Sesaknya membuncah setiap dia memulai kalimat demi kalimat. Karena dia tahu, apa yang akan dia ucapkan takkan mengubah apapun. Yang ingin dia katakan bukan apa yang seharusnya dia ungkapkan. Wanita itu tahu bahwa menjelaskan keadaannya adalah pilihan untuk memperbaiki apa yang telah terjadi.

Sudah bermalam-malam ia memantapkan hati, namun suara kepastian kian hari kian menggantung sepi. Aguri sudah terikat, namun jalinan tak kasat mata itu tidak boleh lebih jauh lagi. Tidak boleh sampai merusak hubungannya yang lain. Di hadapannya ada sebuah persimpangan, yang keduanya sama sulit untuk ditinggalkan.

"Maaf, Shinigami-san. Mari kita sudahi keegoisan ini." Ucapnya dengan melelehnya setetes bening pembawa duka, berhias senyum terberat di dada.

o.o.o

 _Jika aku bertahan, semua hanya karena egoku semata. Mungkin kesia-siaan akan tercipta, karena mengabaikanmu tak berbeda dengan membuang sebagian hidupku. Aku masih belum mengerti, mana yang lebih baik—bernapas dengan sisa separuh hidupku, atau memaksakan diri bersamamu._

o.o.o

Ini bukan kali pertama Sang Kematian melihat air mata terjatuh dari manik sewarna malam itu. Bukan pula pertama kali melihat redup di kilau itu. Namun saat ini, tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri dia menyaksikan sebutir bening mengukir sungai kecil di paras anggun wanita itu. Aguri tak pernah benar-benar menangis. Kelopak matanya masih sanggup terbuka sekalipun tirai hujan siap menumpahkan badai. Permata yang berkaca-kaca itu masih mampu berkedip tanpa lalai menjatuhkan satu tetesnya.

Sang Kematian hanya bisa merasakan datangnya hujan di balik jiwa wanita itu. Seolah ujung jarinya mampu menyentuh serpihan yang menyebar mengelilingi Yukimura muda. Seakan ada sebuah resonansi di antara keduanya, hingga setiap getar yang dirasakan dapat disambut oleh satu sama lain. Seolah jiwa mereka saling berkait dan memainkan irama senada.

Termasuk keinginan mereka untuk melepaskan satu dengan yang lainnya.

Mereka telah memutuskan, untuk melangkah di jalur yang berbeda.

 **TBC or END ?**

Yes, ide Zaky mentok sampai sini~ belum tau bakal ada wangsit(?) lagi apa gimana~ tapi aku bakal publis minimal satu chapter bonus berisi curcol dan permintaan maaf kalau seandainya FF ini bener-bener ga bisa dilanjut m(_ _)m

Dan ga asik kalau cuma curcol gaje aja kan chap bonusnya? Jadi kemungkinan bakal ada sedikiiit selipan FF baru Zaky—yang ga bakal jauh dari KoroGuri XDa

Yosh, makasih ya minna-san~ kalian udah ngikutin FF ini selama ini~ ^^

Jangan lupa RnL+RCL, nee~ ^^)/

Salam,

Z.U.M


	11. Chapter 11

**Halte dan Hujan**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem beberapa chara-nya aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri, YanagisawaxAguri, DPL (Dan Pairing Lainnya)

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan plus lompat-lompat(?), Human!Koro-sensei, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne! Dan selamat berbingung-bingung-ria(?)

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Apa yang bisa diubah dari sebuah takdir? Semua orang tahu, jika takdir itu mengikat."_

 **Author POV**

Lelaki serba hitam itu terdiam. Dalam benaknya jelas memahami bahwa keputusan Aguri adalah tepat. Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan wanita itu tidak salah sama sekali. Dan Aguri jelas mengucapkan semua itu dalam kesadaran tanpa dasar paksaan. Bahkan dalam otak jenius _assasin_ muda itu, dia telah memprediksi langkah yang diambil Yukimura itu saat ini. Tetapi dia enggan berbohong, jika batinnya menjerit tertahan untuk menampik permintaan Aguri.

Senyum di bibirnya tak terasa lagi. Seolah ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang diambil paksa dan menyisakan ruang kosong di sana. Tangannya terasa hampa, bukan karena tubuh hangat Aguri telah menjauh dari dekapannya. Tetapi karena bahkan rasa pahit di ujung lidahnya masih mampu menipu dengan untaian kata, "Ya, tentu saja, Aguri."

o.o.o

Tawa kecil Aguri terasa sumbang di telinganya. Tidak ada rasa humor sama sekali. Tidak ada indikasi positif seperti kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Bahkan tidak ada sebersit kelegaan dalam tawa itu.

"Sepertinya ini saatnya mengucap salam perpisahan." Ucap Yukimura Aguri sambil tersenyum hangat. Di mata Sang Kematian, air mata yang tengah menghujani hati wanita itu terlalu jelas. Guratnya seolah diukir dalam benak Sang Kematian.

Sementara lidahnya kelu, Aguri tanpa ragu menyuarakan kata yang paling ingin Sang Kematian hapus dari dunia ini, "Sayonara, Shinigami-san."

o.o.o

Lelaki itu terbiasa hidup dalam kegelapan. Berkubang dengan darah, bergumul dengan tumpukan mayat, kemudian mendapatkan nafkah dari semua itu. Dia telah terlalu terbiasa mengotori tangannya sebagai si pencabut nyawa. Dan dia tidak pernah repot memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, karena dalam otaknya tertanam, _Aku akan baik-baik saja jika aku bisa membunuhnya._ Dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan langkahnya yang menjejak dunia bawah sekian lama. Dirinya senantiasa mengabaikan apa yang mungkin akan dia terima di alam sana.

Sebab pijakannya di dunia fana ini tidak lebih dari kematian semata.

Jelas dia tidak pernah mengira, jika sebuah perasaan akan menghentikan sebuah langkahnya.

o.o.o

Wanita itu masih ingat kali terakhir mereka bertemu. Di sebuah bus saat dia hendak pergi ke tempat tunangannya berada. Dia bisa mengingat semua yang terjadi kala itu, termasuk tangisannya. Dia dengan jelas mengingat setiap getir di sekujur tubuh dan jiwanya, yang disiram habis dengan sebuah pelukan dari lelaki itu. Dia bisa mengingat, pahit yang membakar ketika mengucap perpisahan. Ketika dia tidak mengucapkan kalimat yang senantiasa mereka bagi saat perjumpaan usai. Padahal air matanya tumpah karena kata-kata itu mendobrak pertahanannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Shinigami-san." Bisiknya berulang-ulang dengan sorot sendu, setiap kali kakinya melangkah meninggalkan halte yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu kisah singkat di antara mereka.

o.o.o

Waktu tidak akan berbohong. Sekeras apapun usaha kita untuk memperlambat atau mempercepat waktu, waktu akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Waktu akan tetao melangkah seperti yang seharusnya. Jadi janganlah berharap waktu akan bersimpati pada dua sejoli yang tengah menatap langit biru, sekalipun keduanya berharap waktu cepat berlalu dan mungkin sebuah kesempatan akan bersedia datang. Karena toh mereka sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menyudahi waktu kebersamaan yang dapat mereka nikmati dengan meninggalkan satu sama lain.

Sungguh, dalam hati keduanya berharap, semoga Tuhan akan kembali mempertemukan mereka.

o.o.o

"Aguri," panggil suara itu perlahan. Seluruh jarinya saling bertaut, sembari menatap sayu wajah istrinya. "Apa kau akan kembali?"

"Maafkan aku, Kotarou-san." Balas Aguri sambil merunduk dalam. Manik hitamnya mengatakan penyesalan yang mendalam. Tak kuasa menatap suaminya yang kini hanya bisa terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit tanpa daya. Efek radiasi _anti-matter_ selama bertahun-tahun, kini nyaris seluruh fungsi tubuh Yanagisawa lumpuh total. Dengan senyum sendu keibuannya, Aguri mengusap lembut punggung tangan suaminya, "Aku akan selalu menemanimu, Kotarou-san."

Maniak _anti-matter_ itu harus mengucap syukur beribu kali, karena Tuhan mengirimkannya seorang istri yang sangat berbakti. Bahkan di ujung penderitaannya, Aguri tetap setia di sisinya.

 **TBC**

Oke, soal radiasi _anti-matter_ ini ngawur, 100% ide abstrak Zaky aja~

Zaky mau ngucapin permintaan maaf yang banyak soalnya di tiap chap pendek-pendek Zaky yang nyatanya jarang update kilat, Zaky udah jarang bales review dari minna-san m(_ _)m

Dan pastinya ucapan terimakasih banyak Zaky buat semua reader, reviewer, fav-foll, dll~ terutama yang masih nungguin FF Zaky yang entah kapan updatenya u.u)v

Oia, yang berikutnya chap terakhir, jadi sekali lagi Zaky minta maaf kalau endingnya tidak sesuai harapan reader ^^a

Dan terakhir, jangan lupa RnL+RCL, nee~ ^^)/

Salam,

Z.U.M


	12. Chapter 12

**Halte dan Hujan**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem beberapa chara-nya aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri, YanagisawaxAguri, DPL (Dan Pairing Lainnya)

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan plus lompat-lompat(?), Human!Koro-sensei, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne! Dan selamat berbingung-bingung-ria(?)

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Apa yang bisa diubah dari sebuah takdir? Semua orang tahu, jika takdir itu mengikat."_

 **Author POV**

Sudah bertahun-tahun lelaki tanpa nama itu melewati harinya dalam buku baru. Senyumannya tak lagi palsu, dan perasaan manusiawinya semaki nampak. Sosok pembunuh terhebat itu telah menjadi seorang guru yang menakjubkan. Dia tumbuh di sekolah-sekolah kecil pedalam negara-negara terbelakang. Dia mengajarkan apa yang diajarkan seorang guru padanya. Dia membagi apa yang telah dia pelajari selama singkat rentang waktu yang dilaluinya bersama seorang wanita muda yang lugu. Dia telah belajar secara langsung, dari guru yang terbaik.

Namun di balik semuanya, dia hanya berharap semoga langit biru yang senantiasa dipandanginya akan menyampaikan salam rindunya kepada wanita itu.

o.o.o

Sejauh apapun mereka terpisah, langit yang mereka lihat tetap sama. Biru yang menghampar sejauh mata memandang itu tak berbeda di belahan dunia manapun. Sebanyak apapun mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang yang lebih menawan, lebih hebat, lebih berbakat dan lebih-lebih yang lainnya, kedua orang itu tahu bahwa hati mereka tetap memanggil satu sama lain.

Bagi Aguri, selama apapun dia mengabdikan diri pada Yanagisawa, cinta tak pernah datang padanya. Dan bagi si lelaki tanpa nama, tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menyamai Aguri di hatinya. Keduanya lebih memilih saling menyapa lewat langit dan angin sebagai penyampai pesan terbaik. Karena bagi dua hati yang telah saling termiliki, tidak ada kesempatan untuk membagi.

o.o.o

"Kotarou-san?" panggil wanita itu suatu pagi saat suaminya tak kunjung membuka matanya atau sekedar menggumam menjawabnya. Kekhawatiran mengisi benaknya, sebab kondisi lelaki yang telah membagi waktu dengannya selama bertahun-tahun itu semakin menurun bersama dentang waktu bergulir.

"Kotarou-san? Kau baik-baik saja, Kotarou-san?" diguncangkannya sedikit bahu lelaki ikal itu, namun tak kunjung jawaban datang. Satu telunjuknya berpindah ke hidung Yanagisawa, memeriksa pernapasannya. Kemudian telinga wanita itu berhenti di dada suaminya, lantas menghembuskan napas lega saat detak teratur yang halus terdengar.

Saat jemarinya beranjak pada ponselnya—hendak menghubungi dokter pribadi Yanagisawa, lelaki bersurai hitam itu membuka mata dan suaranya, "Jangan hubungi siapapun, Aguri. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu hari ini."

o.o.o

Aguri menuruti perkataan suaminya. Diletakan kembali ponselnya di meja nakas, kemudian tersenyum lembut sembari membantu suaminya duduk. Setelah memastikan suaminya merasa nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, segelas air putih tersaji di hadapan lelaki itu. Setelah meneguk habis isi gelasnya, Yanagisawa hanya duduk diam sembari memandangi wajah Aguri yang telah menua. Hatinya terasa tenang setiap kali memandangi wajah teduh wanitanya.

Namun matanya tak bisa dibohongi. Sesuatu dalam benaknya selalu menyuarakan satu hal yang pasti. Bahkan setelah tahun-tahun berselang, dalam netra Aguri dirinya hanya sebagai seorang suami serta orang yang patut disegani dan dihormati. Hanya rasa hormat yang membuat wanita itu tunduk dan bersamanya sampai saat ini.

Jadi pertanyaan Yanagisawa kali ini hanya untuk memperjelas semuanya, "Aguri, adakah seseorang yang kau cintai?"

o.o.o

Langit di kota itu mendadak mendung dan bergemuruh. Gelap menggantung sedari pagi menjelang, dan hingga sore datang tak ada setetespun air yang jatuh dari langit. Tepat ketika jarum jam menunjukan waktu 20.00 rintik tangisan langit menderas. Lelaki tanpa nama itu semakin fokus pada awan yang berarak lambat. Memutar ulang setiap keping memorinya bersama hujan di sebuah negeri matahari sana. Menarik mundur ingatannya akan seorang wanita dengan senyum yang membawa kedamaian dalam gelap hatinya.

Sebuah senyuman yang menenangkan gemuruh batinnya, hanya dengan mengingat sosok wanita yang tak pelit membagi goresan indah itu pada siapapun.

o.o.o

Aguri tertegun sejenak. Wanita itu sempat berhadapan dengan dilema, saat sebuah memori menghantam telak kesadarannya. Bayang-bayang lelaki serba hitam dengan senyum hangatnya berputar-putar dramatis bak kaset rusak, menghilangkan fokusnya sesaat. Lalu dengan seutas senyum sendu dia menjawab tanya suaminya, "Ya, tentu saja, Kotarou-san."

Lelaki itu menarik napas dalam, menghapus goresan tak kasat mata yang baru saja mengukir batinnya. Bukannya dia tidak siap, tetapi bagaimanapun juga mendapat pengakuan sejujur itu dari _istri_ nya sendiri jelas melukainya. Dan Yanagisawa sangat tahu bahwa Aguri tidak akan berbohong. Dusta takkan pernah menguar dari bibir tipis wanita itu.

"Dan orang itu bukan aku?" nada yang digunakan Yanagisawa lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

Dan Aguri hanya sanggup merunduk sambil berucap lirih, "Maafkan aku, Kotarou-san."

o.o.o

Iris hitam itu terbelalak kaget. Sangat-sangat terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan suaminya. Bahkan kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang membuka dengan jantung berdegub kencang. Bibirnya bergetar saat mempertanyakan kepastian. Dirinya benar-benar ingin meyakinkan bahwa telinganya tidak berdusta.

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya, Aguri." Ucap Yanagisawa sambil melempar tatapan ke luar jendela, "Temui dia. Kau berhak untuk berbahagia."

o.o.o

Dulu wanita itu begitu ingin hal ini terjadi. Ketika sepasang mata sewarna arang itu menatap lekat dirinya, Aguri benar-benar berharap untuk tidak pernah bertunangan sebelumnya. Benaknya begitu ingin mengingkari hubungan yang tengah mengikatnya. Hatinya menjerit menuntut lepas rantai yang menjebaknya. Namun akalnya menolak semua pemberontakan itu. Hingga mereka terpisah, dan tak pernah berjumpa sekalipun.

Dan kini sebuah kesempatan datang, di waktu yang terbilang terlambat. Tetapi adakah kata _terlambat_ untuk keduanya berjalan bersama?

Maka kali ini biarkan Aguri kembali menunggu di sana.

o.o.o

Biarkan hujan kembali mempertemukan mereka, untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Begitu kira-kira yang ada di pikiran dua sejoli yang kini saling berhadapan di bawah naungan halte kecil yang semakin tak terawat. Tepat saat kaki berbalut sepatu hitam itu menyentuh halte tua berdebu, sorot matanya terpaku pada sosok yang terduduk dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Selamat datang, Shinigami-san." Sambutnya hangat, "Atau harus kupanggil Shinigami-sensei?"

Keduanya tidak muda lagi. Waktu sudah begitu jauh memisahkan mereka. Jarak sudah memupus habis perjumpaan mereka. Namun halte kecil ini kembali menjadi saksi bisu, dari hilangnya rindu dalam hati.

Ya, jangan biarkan kisah ini terhenti. Sangat disayangkan jika dua jiwa hanya bisa saling memanggil dalam rindu, tanpa tahu bahwa keping pelengkapnya turut menyuarakan hal yang sama.

 **The End**

Fyuuh~ tamat-tamat~ ga tega banget kalau harus bikin mereka kepisah beneran~ #nangisbombay(?)

Zaky minta maaf banget atas semua kesalahan selama FF ini berjalan, semisal telat update atau lupa bales review m(_ _)m

Agak kesusahan nyesuai-in bahasanya lagi, soalnya udah keasyikan nulis bebas(?) pake OC buat cerpen/cerbung biasa DX

Jadi lupa-lupa-inget cara nulis FF yang ga OOC DX

Dan soal typo(s) yang masih berceceran, Zaky minta maaf banget ya, minna-san QwQ)v

Yosh, sampai jumpa di FF ZUMyang lainnya ya, minna-saaan~ ^0^)/

Salam.

Z.U.M


End file.
